Italiana
by Kazumifate
Summary: Well, my friends and I have always been wanting to meet the real 10th generation Vongola Familia. But, we never thought we would become the 11th gen! I, Asuna Yuukishi, will do my best as the... Really bad summary! Please read, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Italiana chapter 1  
The day was finally here! We get the Vongola rings today! But, why would Ardale pick to meet up at night though? Oh well! Anyways, where's Bryan?

"Raaaaaaaaiiiin!" I know who that is!

"Stoooooorrrrm!"

Ardale, Jeremy, and Bryan were already waiting for me by the gate of the school (A/N not Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshis school in Japan. It's here in Calafornia US. Enjoy!). It sure was creepy at night! Ekk!

"Skyyyy, why do we have to meet at the school... On a Saturday...AT NIGHT". That was obviously Jeremi, or Lambo as a nickname. Kind if like how my real name is Asuna, yet my counter name is Takeshi/rain. We all have a guardian counterpart. Bryan ( A/N may or may not change some names in the near future!) Is nicknamed Hayato/Storm. Ardale's counterpart is Tsunayoshi/Tsuna/ Sky.

'It's so cold! But sooooo worth it!' I thought to myself. 'Geez I'm obsessed with anime, I really need a new hobby!'  
Then Sky spoke up to Lambo, "Because I said so! And it feels like a real life Mafia deal or something!" *facepalm* really Ardale... Really?

"Damn you Ardale!" WOW did he seriously back talk her? Man, he has some serious courage and balls to say that. This wasn't gonna end very well. " Jeremi stop your damn complaining before I SMACK the shit outta you!" There she goes...

"Noo don't hit meeee!"

Before I could say anything to stop it, Bryan is sending Jeremi 10 feet into the air. ~sigh~ I need new friends while I'm at it... But then again, I love these guys. Besides! Somebody has to put them in their place when they screw things up!

"~sigh~ Hayato, be more gentle with him! You know how sensitive he is! Even for a 16 year old." I made sure I said the last part in a whisper so Lambo doesn't hear it and start crying again.  
"Oh thank you Asuna-San! I knew you would help me at any time when Hayato makes fun of me or hurts me! And I know you would never hurt me!" DAMN HE PISSES ME THE FUCK OFF! I have to put him in his place!

"Shut the hell up" I sent a glare that would kill a person just for extra measure. I could tell he was seriously freaked out, he was cowering in a freaking corner! "H-Hai!"

"~sigh~ just hand over the rings before somebody dies" thank you Sky! "Oh ya! I almost forgot!" Wow, really Hayato! *facepalm*  
He brought out a shiny red see through box. He opened it. The rings! So pretty! He handed me my ring, and said something to piss me off. After a mini argument, we all got our rings and went home. Man! What a night!


	2. Chapter 2:The flame ignites

**Sorry about the late update! I know the series is short, pro I will make the next one longer! I promise! Enjoy! R&R**

Italiana Chapter 2: flames ignite

I woke up from the weirdest dream, that I met up with Ardale, Bryan, and that idiot Jeremi at the school at night last night, just to get my Rain ring. Oh wait...that was real. That reminds me, why is my finger throbbing? I looked at my finger to see my precious new Rain Guardian ring. I slept with it on?! No wonder I was dreaming of dancing marsh mellows and gram crackers! On second thought, i don't think the ring has anything to do with that... It's just my weirdness :) Anyways, I guess I better get out of bed.

After I got out of bed, (and that took forever) I went down stairs to get some food. God knows how much food I eat in a day. I got out the pancake mix and the (AMAZING) bacon. It took a while to make the PERFECT bacon and PERFECT pancakes, but I eventually got them just right. After I ate the amazing goodness known as food, I took a "short" shower. I took a whole 45 minutes to get out of the bathroom, only to come face-to-face with my annoying older sister Nanoha Yuukishi 17 years old.

"Why do you always take so long?" Damn she complains alot!  
"Why don't you take that long?" I just had to be a total smartass towards her. It's a gift, gotta get some use out of it!

That was a mistake to say, cause right when she glared at me...I died inside. She went to Dad! How could she!? She knows that I don't like getting in trouble, only so that I can act like a good girl and get away with stuff! I ran at full speed down the stairs, into the kitchen. Not in here. I ran down the hall towards the living room. I saw black hair on a chair. My Dad, hopefully she hasn't told him about my amazing smartassery. I looked to the couch, Nonoha! If I were somebody else, my hair would be covering my fear.

"Asuna" Damn!  
"Yes Father?" Be polite, Be polite  
"Nanoha told me you were being a smartass again." Again! I never use my smartass side towards Nanoha! Dammit...  
"Uhh.." Stay calm "Yes Father, I am very sorry" I bowed to him to show some respect, even though I have none for him.  
"As punishment..." WHAT?! "You must get a passing score on your next test" My heart then stopped, all life draining from my body. "Onee-san?"

"Karuhi! My adorable little brother!" I ran towards my 7 year old brother, smothering him in hugs. "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
"Onee-san, it's only been two weeks. And it's not like I left the country or something...like you did last year." He had sad eyes after he said that. I almost forgot.

After our Mother died two years ago, I had to take care of Karuhi all by myself. I was 15, so it wasn't that much work. I decided after about 7 months I would go to our Father in America. (A/N Asuna and Karuhi lived in Nagasaki, Japan before the story began.) I had to go visit our sick uncle, so I left him with our older sibling and Father before I left, to go back to Nagasaki.

"I'm really sorry Karuhi, but I had to, and It will NEVER happen again" I smiled, and he smiled back. Good, he wasn't too mad.

I went in the garage to practice my Kendo, the art of wielding a sword. I was practicing a move my friend Arianna showed me. I was really upset that I couldn't get it just right! I focused on my energy, and put as much force into my slice as possible. But, before I could check the damage to my practice Dummy, I looked at my Katana. IT WAS GLOWING WITH BLUE FLAMES!? WTF?!


	3. Chapter 3: the others reactions

Chapter 3: other reactions

**Sorry for the sucky first two chapters :) I hope this really long chap makes up for it ^_^ this is a fist time making a KHR fic! No killing me over personality changes please! I would rather live! Anyways, I would like to thank my co-writer for this fic, Bryan! And also my first reviewer, thank you! Enjoy! Please R&R**

Previously on Italiana:

I went to my garage to practice my kendo, the art of wielding a sword. I was pissed off because I couldn't do a motion the Sensei Arianna showed me yesterday. I looked at the ugly brown dummy in front of me then at my katana.

I put all my power into my swing, and struck the dummy with such force, that it flung back and hit the wall. But wait, something isn't right. I looked at my katana to find blue flames coming out of all edges! DYING WILL FLAMES?! WTF?!

Currently:

I looked at the blue flames closely, but then they went out. Well that was perfectly normal. Not. I had to think for a second. Why would I have Dying Will flames? T-the Vongola aren't even real...right?! Ya! Soo, why this?

I decided on calling Ardale, concise ring she IS the anime freak if the group. Heck! All of us are! XD  
I put away the katana in its leather sheath, and reached for my phone. 'I wonder if this has happened to the others?'  
-Ardale's POV-

Dammit! This iPhone game is so addicting! But, I can seem to beat this damn level! Why?! I put so much force into my thumbs as they ran across the screen. When suddenly, my hands were in fire?! "What the fuck! My hand are bur-"

Wait a second! I know these flames! They are the Dying Will flames of Sawada Tsunayoshi! YEEESH! But, why would it happen? KHR is only a manga right? Why would this happen?

-Asuna's POV-

I dialed Ardale's number

"Hai" good, she answered

"Sky? It's me Asuna, I have a major problem"

"Ya me too! I was playing a game, and Dying Will flames come out of my hands!" Wow, her too? What if it happened to all of us at the same exact time? Freeeaaakky!

"The same thing happened to me about 3 minutes ago! While I was practicing a motion of kendo! My flames were blue, like Takeshi's."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"I know right! Anyways, I'm gonna text Tempt-nii about this, maybe the same thing happened to him"

At that, we both said out goodbyes and hung up. Now to talk to Bryan.  
I went through my contact list to find his name. Why can't I find it! Oh ya, it's under Gokudera Hayato, my bad!

-hey storm it's rain  
-sup rain  
-nm, just that my katana burst into blue Dying Will flames. And the same happened 2 sky

I waited for about 5 minutes for a response, dammit he takes way too long! Then finally he replied

-rlly?! Me 2! I was practicing my punches and then my ring burst into red flames just like Hayato. But, KHR isn't real... Is it?  
-wow! And of course it is?! Y else would this be happening to us?  
- true, anyways I'm going to take a "short" nap, c ya  
- bye ^_^

Ok, that's out I the way. Now I talk to Jeremi.

"Hello? Lambo? It's Asuna."  
"What did you guys do!? My head started hurting and my ring flamed up green!"  
"I kinda figured, the same thing happened with the rest of us a well."  
"But, I thought anime wasn't real?!" Why does everybody ask the same damn thing?!  
"Ya it is, why else would this be happening to us?"  
"True"  
"Ya, well I'm gonna tell all the guardians to meet at the park in 10 mins, be there?"  
"Yep"

We said goodbye and hung up the phone. I told Ardale and Bryan the same thing, to meet at the park in 10.  
When I got there, Ardale was sitting by a tree, and Bryan was fighting with Jeremi. And they were using their flames?! How did they master it so fast? Well then again, Bryan is a fast learner. We all fought with each other for about an hour. And then...it happened. A bullet went past my head! 'I could feel the wind!'

"Geez u idiots give me a headache... Stop your damn fighting before I shoot your eyes out." I know that voice! I turned around just to be sure.

"Minna!" Tsuna! He's real!

"Yoo!" Takeshi! Yeeesh!

"Tsk" geez Hayato your so mean

"Candyyyy" of course it's Lambo -_-

"Your coming with us" Reborn?!

I stepped in front of Ardale, even though she is the 'boss' of the group.

"And why should we come with you?" I can't believe I just talked back to Reborn!

"Let me tell you something, you are going to come with me to Italy to train, ALL of you." He gave me a evil glare. I'm so dead! "Considering you spoke out to me, you must be the " Sky" guardian right, the boss?"

"Me!?" He nodded once "of course not! My friend Ardale here Is sky, I'm rain!"  
To prove my point, I gave a very Takeshi-like smile.  
Reborn looked at me with curiosity. Now that I think about it, I do act more like the Boss sometimes, but I'm Rain so TeeHee!

"Hmm, very well. Now come on, we go to Italy now. We already cleared this up with your families. You can return home to say your goodbyes." And with that, they all left. Crap! How am I going to explain this to Karuhi?! I promised him that I would never leave him again! I really am a bad older sister! He will never forgive me. Im going to have to decline Reborn on the whole going to Italy thing, he might kill me for it, but if it means not leaving Karuhi, it's worth it!


	4. Chapter 4: goodbye

**Yes! 3 chapters in less than a week! I would like to thank my great friend Cielo-Chan for helping me with this chapter! Thanks buddy! Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but please enjoy anyways! R&R!**

Chapter 4: goodbye

Previously on Italiana:

"Let me tell you something, you are going to come with me to Italy to train, ALL of you." He gave me a evil glare. I'm so dead! "Considering you spoke out to me, you must be the " Sky" guardian right, the boss?"

"Me!?" He nodded once "of course not! My friend Ardale here Is sky, I'm rain!"  
To prove my point, I gave a very Takeshi-like smile.  
Reborn looked at me with curiosity. Now that I think about it, I do act more like the Boss sometimes, but I'm Rain so TeeHee!

"Hmm, very well. Now come on, we go to Italy now. We already cleared this up with your families. You can return home to say your goodbyes."

Currently:  
-Asuna's POV-  
I can't do this! I can't leave him again. But, if I don't go it will make Reborn mad... And I really don't feel like dying. So I guess I have to go.

I walked into mine and Karuhi's small bedroom and sat on the bed, and watched him play with his toy truck for a while. 'How should I tell him?' I thought to myself. "Karuhi, I need to tell you something." 'This is it'

-Bryan's POV-

I kinda want to go with Reborn. I think it will sharpen my mind, and give me more life experience. Pfft, what am I saying! I wanna train with Hayato And do things with Verde in his lab!

But, I guess I better tell my mother goodbye now, "Hey mom!"

-Ardale's POV-

I can't believe it! The 10th Vongola Generation is real! But, we have to move to Italy... But I don't want to say goodbye to my family and just leave them forever. I know! I'll just go there, sneak in when they are asleep, grab my stuff and leave. Yeah. That way, it's easier for everybody.

-Jeremi's POV-

I don't want to leave my home, my friends, or my family. But, I guess it would be really cool to see Italy! Plus, I'm with Asuna the whole way there... So I know Bryan or Ardale won't hurt me again. Okay, I guess I'll go.

-Asuna's POV-

"Yes Onee-San?" It's now or never! "Karuhi, I'm really sorry, but I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow morning before you even wake up. I know I said I would never leave you again, but. I have no choice this time. I'm sorry."

I lowered my head I shame. I know I hurt him by saying that. I can see it in his eyes. I...hurt him again. But, he then did the unexpected. "Onee-San, I'm not sad, well maybe just a little. But I'm not. If its for personal reasons, I can understand." He flashed me his cute, toothy grin. His deep green eyes were sad, I just knew it.

-Ardale's POV-

Okay, it's dark. They should be asleep by now. I went out I my bed, grabbed my bags, and shoved some of my clothes in it. And left.

-Reborn's POV-

I watched as the four made their way to my private jet (A/N I don't know if he really has one or not, but just go with it!), with a tiny bit of sadness in their eyes. As expected. I told Gokudera to load their things into the belly. Then we left. "No worries brats, we should be there by nightfall so get some sleep. Your gonna need it tomorrow when you start your training."


	5. Chapter 5 plane ride part 1

**Hey minna! Sorry for the SUPER late update of Italiana! Okay, what's going on for this chapter is, reborn told the gang that they are headed to Italy, and this is the plane ride there! Or at least half of it :) need I say that the trip to Italy is at least 6 hours, this is about 2 hours of it. Enough of my talking! Enjoy the fifth chapter of Italiana!**

Chapter 5

Asuna's POV

I can't believe they made me get on an airplane! They know I'm terrified of them. Anyways, I'm freaking out! I can't help but think, "what if the plane looses fuel and falls straight down into a river? Or an ocean? Or even a canyon!"

Nobody's POV

Asuna looked like she was going to explode from holding her breath. She only did that because of her fear of crashing, but it was taking off that scared her the most. Tsuna noticed her nervousness, so he got out of his gold colored seat, and walked the 10 feet towards her. She was as white as a ghost, she was obviously crying under her bangs that were covering her bright green and blue eyes.

"Asuna-San, you really don't look very good, are you okay?" He said with a smile on his face, maybe he could cheer her up. Considering everybody else was asleep, mainly because of the lack of sleep. (Reborn 's fault)

She looked up slowly an saw Tsunayoshi Sawada, the very powerful 10th generation boss looking straight at her with a very concerned look. She then remembered she was on an airplane and looked back down, sitting in a fatal position on the dark blue chair of Reborn's private jet. (A/N ya guys! Private jet! Jelly much? XD)

"I asked if you are okay Asuna, if your yo scared to answer me, that's ok, just nod" She looked up at him once again, this time answering him. She thought to herself 'well, might as well give him the respect if answering him' then replied "actually no, I'm not."

Tsuna looked at Asuna with sympathy. He sat down next to her and hugged her.

Asuna's POV

Tsuna is hugging me? But...why? I suddenly remembered the last time I got a hug from somebody other than Karuhi. But I couldn't. I started to sniffle an cry into Tsuna's chest. Why can't I stop crying? I don't even care that I'm on an airplane.

Tsuna's POV

She looked sad more than scared, I had to do something. I know how it feels to be so sad that you hide it with fear. Like when this weird mafia tuff started happening. It was crazy at first, having to fear for my life and my friends and family. Especially Kyoko. I sat there and hugged her as she cried. It must of sucked up all of her energy, because she went to a peaceful sleep. I got of the seat and put a blanket around her cold body. Then left to the mini kitchen to eat. Geez! All this sad stuff makes me hungry!

Asuna's POV

I woke up well rested with a warm blue blanket around me. I guess Tsuna left. Oh well. It felt nice to let out all of my emotions, but also very very hungry and thirsty!


	6. Chapter 6: plane ride part 2!

**Sorry guys! I have been really busy studying for CST's! Please don't kill me! Lol. I would like to thank everybody who has even considered reading this FanFic. I would thank Wyoming personally, but I'm reeeaaallly lazy, lol. Please Rate, Review, Favorite, and Follow. That is... If you want. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: plane ride part 2!

Ardale woke up to a yelp and some crashing if glass hitting the ground. Err... Floor. She wondered why she was slightly swaying, and why the hell people were yelling! She opened her eyes and instantly wished that she didn't. Tsuna was sleeping on the floor in the back Of the plane... wait...plane?! When did she get on a..never mind. (A/N I'm just lazy to do a damn flashback...fiiine I will do one! Geez, picky people you are)

*flashback*  
Ardale's POV

I got on the plane to see a gorgeous site! The plane was waaaay bigger on the inside than on the outside! It had golden walls, and dark blue seats with the Vongola Family crest on the front of them all, with gold trim around the outline of the seats. There was even a big screen T.V towards the front. On the screen was, once again, the Vongla crest glowing brightly. In the middle was 4 women in dark blue clothes (A/N once again, too damn lazy to go into specifics on clothing) with trays and trays of food next to them.

I looked next to me, and to my right was a very childish face, that could only belong to Jeremi, staring at the T.V. And on my left a very sleepy face, that I soon realized was Bryan, looking at the comfy looking seats. Then finally, up came Asuna, looking straight t all the food in front of us. She ran towards it like it was her last meal for a year or something! Mental note: don't get in the way of her... And food.

I slowly walked over to my seat and fell asleep. (Time-skip: 1 hour)  
The first time I woke up, I opened one eye and saw Tsuna hugging Asuna... And she's crying! She never really cries. I wonder what happened. Oh well, I will just ask them later.

*end flashback*

I looked to see Tsuna laying at the back if the plane, obviously unconscious. Most likely from *cough* somebody. I moved my eyes only slightly towards the left, and saw Jeremi drawing on Bryan's face with a marker. He is gonna be soooooo mad when he wakes up! I then saw Asuna in the kitchen eating..again. Dang she can eat! I let out a sigh and went to the back, over to my bag I packed in a hurry. I grabbed my brush and started to brush out my "bed head". I was barely finished, when something hit the back of my head.

"What was that?!" I couldn't help but be mad!

I turned around, ever so slowly, and saw Asuna with a shocked look on her face. To the right of her was a obviously scared Jeremi, he must have been the culprit! Asuna waved at me frantically as if to get my attention. She pointed to Bryan, who looked very mad. I called it!

Asuna's POV

Shit! When Bryan woke up, I knew he was going to be VERY mad. And guess what?! He was -_- called it!

he threw something at Jeremi, and it hit Ardale. Shit! We are in sooo much trouble! Well, bryan is. And technically Jeremi as well. Suckers! She looked at Jeremi very threatening. Oh no, shes gonna be mad at only him!

I waved at sher to get her attention before she made any accusations and pointed at Bryan. After a few fights and bashes on the head, we all calmed down. We all looked out the window to see a beautiful sight: Italy!

**sorry it's so dang short! I have to eat diner now, so I will try and post within the next few days if I can. Bye bye, please give any suggestions you want!**


	7. Chapter 7:Italy!

**hello everybody! I know, I know! 2 chapters is a few days! I'm so happy with myself! It's still kinda of short, but I will try and add as many details in the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Italy!

Asuna's POV  
I looked out the window to see a beautiful garden below me. I couldn't see any details, but from what I saw, it looked like heaven! I could just see myself sitting in the grass reading a wonderful book. Most likely a manga book, dang I love manga. I sighed, knowing that I could never get some peaceful time alone, with the two idiots near me most if the time.

I looked to my right, where Ardale was yelling at the two idiots, "If you two even THINK about touching or breaking anything while we are here, which is going to be a looong time, I swear I will take you by your hair and drag you to the dogs! You got that?" They didn't even have to think twice, "HAI!" They said in a scared unison. Thank Mavis (A/N that's for you Fairy Tail Fans!) she doesn't have to say that to me.

I went over to where Tsuna was sitting, in the back of the plane. He had regained consciousness a few seconds ago, and I wanted to thank him for making me feel batter. And unknowingly "curing" my fear of airplanes.

He looked up at me and smiled his sweet heart warming smile. I smiled back, but not as sweet as he did. I looked at him as he seemed to be "studying " my expression. I wonder what could be bothering him. Is it related to what happened earlier? Oh well.

" Hey sleepy head! We just arrived in It-" I was, very rudely, cut off by Reborn's slightly childish voice over the loud speaker if the plane, "Hey maggots, we just arrived in Italy" damn, he just has to day almost exactly what I was going to say! I put my hand on my hip and listened to the rest that he had to say.

" But don't get you panties in a twist-"  
" Hey!"  
"*cough* you won't be leaving this plane for another 20 minutes, now, Tsuna-kun, please come with me to the mansion so we can discuss the future of these brats." Damn him!

Crap! All hell is gonna break loose! I'm freaking closterohobic (A/N did I spell it right... Oh well) 'I don't like this one bit!'

"Asuna, you look sad and worried, what's wrong?" I looked at him with a confused look on my face. How did he know I was worried? Hmm, must be a Boss thing or something. (A/N oh hush... I know I word things weirdly, just keep reading) I looked at him as he rose to his feet, like nothing happened. He ruffled up his light brown hair a little, and fixed his usual orange sweater.

"Nothing! Thank you for worrying though" I lied, and he know it. ' I just don't want to see people worry over me'

" I just wanted to tell you that we landed in Italy. And thank you" he looked up slightly more, and have a questioning look. " for earlier, making me feel better" I smiled lightly and walked away. I heard some light talking, and shuffling of bags. Must be Ardale talking with Tsuna and getting her stuff together. She is so organized.

I walked the few steps towards Bryan. Might as well talk for 17 minutes right?

"Hey, what do you think Reborn will have us do once we get settled I-"  
"Good question Ame" Reborn! Damn, I am really getting sick and tiered of him interrupting me! I wish I can just smack him... But I can't. I really don't have a death wish today.

So I just adjusted my light blue t-shirt and pulled my pony-tail tighter and listened to the conversation about to take place.

"Um, how so?" I guess Bryan wants to make small talk with the world most feared Mafia Hitman... Smart choice. Not. I rolled my Green/Blue eyes and looked at the Hitman, waiting for an answer.

" Once you get settled in, you will all start your flame training."

"What? So soon, I thought we would start with something easier. Like, fighting or something." 'Shit! I back talked to him! I am so dead!'

As I mentally kicked myself, Reborn stated talking again. "First impressions are everything, remember that Ame"  
"Ame?" Nobody ever called me that.  
"It means rain in Japanese you dummy" I turned around to see Jeremi with his arms crossed in front if his chest. ' smug asshole. He will die one day.'

Reborn then told all of us that we would be leaving the plane soon. None of us knew why we had to stay in the plane for that long. But we did.  
We got our stuff together, and after a few arguments, got off of the plane. We went across the huge, green, and heavenly garden, to get to the huge white house. It had 2 levels, and the biggest front porch you would ever see! It looked like a smaller replica of the White House! It had beautiful carvings on the frame of the front door.

The inside was even better! It had beautiful shiny wooden floors throughout the entrance room, living room and hallway that leads to a giant spiral staircase. I assume that is the way to our bedrooms. I look up to see a gold and white ceiling with the most gorgeous designs, painted so majestically on the gold ceiling. In the middle of the lobby, was a very antique table with very intricate designs on the edges. Geez I watch way to many design shows with my Grandmother! As I was admiring all the many amazing details of the huge front lobby, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around a saw the one and only Yamamoto Takeshi standing in front if me.

"Hey there! I'm Takeshi, the 10th Generation Rain Guardian! Reborn told me that you and some others were going to be staying here for a while. Want me to show you around a little bit?" I looked at this dark colored eyes as he talked, he was so calm. Well, I guess that's the word you call a Rain Guardian.

"I would love that!" I added an extra warm smile. I thought this was a dream, but i guess its not. *sigh* at least I hope not! "But" he looked at me with some concern in his eyes. Dang he is tall in person! "I just think that it would be best if I put my stuff away in my rom, do you know where it is?" Geez Ame, whey the heck would he know where MY room us?! "Oh, go up the stairs, go down the hall, and it's number 7." He flashed me his signature grin and walked towards the kitchen. I went exactly where he told me to, and opened the Door. It was amazing! (A/N I'm waaaay to tiered to go into details! It's freaking almost 1AM!) I tossed my bags into a random corner and ran/jumped onto the fluffiness bed I have ever seen in my life.

My fun was disturbed by the ringing of a phone on the night stand. 'Thats weird' I reached over and clucked a button. It was Reborn's voice, a recorded one.

" please come to the garden, there is somebody here named Dino who you must meet . Along with his disciple. Come now."

**The next chapter: Training begins! Who is Dino's disciple? Who will train the new 'Guardians'?**


	8. Chapter 8: training begins! Who's Dino?

-crawls out of hole- **I'm so sorry everybody! At first I was having major writers block, then I had a really bad asthma attack and then I got lazy :/ buuut I'm back! *cue applause* thank you thank you! But seriously, here's the next chapter of ITALIANA! **

Chapter 8: Training! Who's Dino?

Normal POV  
Asuna "Ame" looked at the clock above her large dark blue bed. 5:27

"Why would he want us outside to meet somebody right now? It's about supper time, and I'm hungry" she spoke to nobody in particular. Not even noticing the tall, slender black haired teenager standing in the door way.

"He wants you to meet Dino, another Mafia boss. He's very clumsy. Better look out." He laughs a little an smiles his usual bright grin as he enters the room. "How do you like the house so far?" He turns in the light, brightening the whole room with a soft while glow. Showing off the clear crystal light fixture hanging from the golden painted ceiling.

She looked in awe at all the expensive looking furnishings in her new room. She amazing wooden furniture, the gold painted wa- 'I don't have time to be admiring the room!' She thought as she sat straight up and looked at the clock again. 6:00.  
When Ame stood up, she scared Yamamoto, causing him to jump. "W-what?!" He looked where she was looking, the clock.  
"Crap! You better get going." He rubs the back of his head in nervousness "Reborn hates it when people are late."

She nodded and went to her bag to get her blue sweatshirt  
"yeah, and I really don't feel like getting shot today." She says sarcastically as she walks towards the door.

"Sorry for distracting you, and possibly making you late" he laughs and smiles apologetically to Asuna. She smiles back "no problem" and leaves out the door, down the long red carpeted hallway, down the stairs and out the door.  
Yamamoto watched her leave 'something's weird about her...but what' he thought, but shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen to get some ice cream

-meanwhile, outside-

'I'll have to run, he probably annoyed right now!' She was a little afraid of the famous Hitman, worried of what he might do when she gets there.  
She reached the arch, leading to the beautiful garden in the front of the mansion. She ran through it only o come face to...gun? 'Leon! Shit, that means...' She thought as she widens her eyes, seeing the VERY annoyed Reborn pointing the gun to her forehead. She lifted her hands up in defense

"I'm sorry Reborn-San! I...got lost!" She didn't want to rad out Yamamoto, he was a nice guy. Also, she didn't want I get killed.

He kept his hand on the trigger or what seemed like a year, then put Leon down, transforming into a lizard. "I don't like people being late, remember that Ame"  
She pouted, "yes sir~"

Somewhere behind Reborn, she heard a surprised laughter. She looked behind him and saw Jeremi, laughing behind his hand. Once Reborn moved, she walked towards Jeremi  
"don't laugh at me ok?! I wasn't THAT late!" He stopped laughing and looked her in the eye, as if to say something...but started laughing again. He walks away, leaving Ardale, Asuna and Bryan confused at what just happened ((annoying authors note: so was I when I was writing this 0.0))  
Reborn approached them, his fedora hanging low, covering his eyes.

"I would like to introduce somebody, Dino..." He turned slightly, looking behind a bush "...get out here" after he said that, the bush started to rustle. Out came Dino, a blonde hair guy, with a turtle on his shoulder. (Yes you read that correct...a turtle on his shoulder)  
The apparent Dino pouts in a very..guy way. "Dangit Reborn! I thought I was going to get an awesome introduction" a stone hit his head "ok who did that?!" She looked at the four teens, all had their hands up in defense, then pointed at the Hitman. Dino looked at Reborn. Another stone hit him the second he did. "What was that for!?" He asked the Hitman in anger  
"You keep getting distracted. Just tell them why your here. I'm leaving" before anybody could say another word, he was gone. Dino looked at where he was, "damn him." He looked at the four and smiled  
"Hello everybody! I'm Dino! Nice to meet you!" He waved at the four, who waved back.  
' he doesn't seem bad, but why is he here?' Thought Ardale

'Who the hell? Oh! He must be the clumsy guy that Yamamoto was talking about!' Asuna smiled and laughed a little

'Looks interesting, I'm going to enjoy this' thought the tiered Bryan, almost half asleep.

'Weirdo, why is he here?' Of course, thought Jeremi  
((A/N: I'm nice! I added thoughts of what the new gen thought of MY Dino. I know I'm making the originals a little different than they really are, but look at the time I'm posting this...ya!))

Dino cleared his throat "I'm here to help with your training." Suddenly looking serious, boss like.

Bryan looked up "Right now? But we should get some rest first!" And yawned. Asuna jumped in, "yeah! I agree. I'm tiered~" also yawning, proving her tiredness

Dino laughed a little to himself "No, geez I'm not THAT mean of a teacher. To help me with your training, is my personal disciple, Austin." nothing happened "AUSTIN!"

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Then from around the bush, came a tall, slender, blonde haired guy.

Asuna thought to herself 'he's like a younger Dino!' She smiled and laughed to herself 'this is going to be fun'

TO BE CONTINUED...

-/

i know! Really short, I promise I will try my utmost hardest durning the summer to make it all up!


End file.
